Pajamas, Pillows and Playtime
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Vlad visits Danny's home and decides they both deserve a little playtime. Danny is never going to be able to look at his sheets and pillows the same way again. Not that he's complaining. Request fic for SilverDragon63. Rated M for guys... being guys. lol


It's about time that I get around to typing this up. I only promised it to SilverDragon63 eons ago. Sorry it took so long, things have been busy. Still, I told myself I would get all my requests and everything done before anything else, so here's your reward for (kinda) winning the contest and asking for either a sequel for Off the Clock or Cream and Frosting. Since the later was actually an almost sequel for the first, I decided to continue with Cream and Frosting. Hope you like this, SD. Again, sorry it took a bit to get it to you.

Oh, and you don't have to read Cream and Frosting to get this, but it will probably help.

Danny Phantom is not mine. Yeah. Not coming up with a witty way to say it. I'm sorta in a hurry. So many chapters of my stories to write, so little time.

Pajamas, Pillows and Playtime

Danny was a little more than eager when he opened the door to his apartment, nearly jamming it into the wall with how quickly he opened it to let Vlad inside.

"Daniel, really," the older man said as he stepped inside. "You know, I have been here before."

"Well yeah," Danny said as he locked the door behind them. He stripped off his jacket and stepped into the living room, tossing the article of the clothing on the couch. "It's just nice to have you here is all."

Vlad wrinkled his nose in disdain as he looked around the room. It wasn't exactly what he would call well kept. In typical style of a young man, posters were plastered to almost every inch of the walls while magazines and small electronics littered the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow at the empty pizza box sitting on the couch.

"Sorry," Danny said as he moved to pick up the cardboard box. "Been busy. Haven't cleaned properly for a couple days."

"A couple days?" Vlad asked as he continued to look around. "You did all this in a couple days? I thought hobos had invaded while you were away."

"Funny," the teenager muttered and went to the kitchen to throw away the box.

Vlad sighed, wondering exactly how he had gotten convinced to come here. It was true the boy had become so busy during college it was hard for them to see each other, and it was also true that the billionaire was eager to please his lover into spending the night together when he'd cornered the by at work, but he really had been hoping for a more elegant evening. Maybe one filled with wine and a fancy dinner, followed maybe a little bowl of delicious fruit and a heated bowl of chocolate while they bathed together.

"Uh Vlad," Danny said, causing the man to jump a little in surprise. "Why are you drooling?"

Doing his best to recover his composure quickly, he turned to his younger lover. One look on his face made Vlad keep from making any protests. He looked a little anxious, worried even.

"I know it's not much, but I do like it," he said. "You are going to stay, right?"

Vlad frowned before sighing again in defeat and nodded.

"It would be hypocritical of me to judge too much," he said. "After all, I was a young man too. My tastes in decorating refined during my later years, and I know what it's like to be on a college budget."

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic about it," Danny joked and budged him in the ribs. "Come on, you got me. What else do you need?"

"Mmm, what indeed?" he asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him close into his chest.

"You're not even going to wait for dinner?" Danny asked, thought there wasn't too much of an objection in his tone.

"I think you're all I require feeding on, Daniel," he leaned down and kissed him.

Danny squirmed in his embrace for a moment, moaning softly before pulling away. Grinning at the older halfa cheekily, he shook his head.

"Well, unlike you, I need real food," he said.

"Do you have any in that closet you call a kitchen of yours?" he shot back teasingly. He was a little disappointed at being denied, but he could live with it. It's not as if either of them were going to be going anywhere.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "Keep talking. Make fun of me enough and you can sleep on the couch."

At this Vlad really did frown.

"Me? Vlad Masters? On a couch?!" he cried. "And on top of that, you would deny me your body?"

"Only if you keep misbehaving," Danny said with a smirk as he leaned in close, their noses almost touching.

Vlad watched his lover move back into the kitchen and start to pull things out to make their food, cool as a cucumber. He couldn't help but smile at his lover's nerve. He always had been cheeky, unwilling to admit that he wasn't the one in control. Maybe that's why Vlad indulged him so much and let him have his way. That smug look on his face was just much too sexy. The billionaire didn't think he could get enough of it.

Dinner wasn't nearly as bad as Vlad had anticipated, actually. Though everything was instant and from a box or can, it wasn't bad. It was far from the best quality, but it didn't make him want to retch. It seemed even Vlad Masters could eat frozen steaks and canned corn with soda to wash it down. Of course, he wouldn't admit to Danny that it had tasted fine, even as they sat curled up in front of the couch to eat it.

"You know," Danny said as he finished the last bite, "we could have eaten at the table."

Vlad arched an eyebrow at the lawn table Danny had bough in the cheap to furnish his place. Instead of insulting it, he only put an arm around his shoulder and pulled the boy closer.

"This is fine," he replied and kissed him softly. "I might as well do the college experience properly."

Danny smiled up at him, looking fairly well smitten. There was no denying the expression on his face as he snaked his arms around Vlad's waist and smiled ever so coyly.

"I'm glad you decided to come over," he said and kissed the man.

It started sweet and sensual, just holding each other for a few moments. Vlad let himself enjoy the simplicity of the moment before pulling the teenager onto his lap and deepening the kiss. Tongues danced over one another and every little whimper and moan from Danny was pure heaven. Letting his hands wander, he cupped the boy's thighs and stroked them pleasantly, making him arch and gasp a little.

"You always did know exactly where I needed to be touched," Danny purred and pressed his forehead against the other man's.

"Of course, my drear boy. After all, I know everything about you," Vlad replied and pecked his lips chastely. "And you thought I was crazy for obsessing over you for these years. Mmm, see how nice hard work pays off."

"Oh yeah, totally," Danny teased. "If it didn't scream 'stalker fruitloop', every guy would be doing it."

"I am, in so many ways, unique Daniel. You ought to know this by now."

Smiling lightly at the banter, he pulled the man into a hug, resting his head on his chest.

"I love you Vlad," he whispered happily. "So much."

"I love you too Daniel,"he answered back and held him, cradling him in his arms as the wonderful little treasure that he really was. Sometimes he had to wonder if he really knew just how precious he was. Vlad certainly hoped that things like him being willing to put up with this hovel instead of whisking Danny away to his mansion in order to make him happy gave him some sort of idea.

"You know," he continued after a few moments. "You are really doing very well, living out here on your own. You're supporting yourself, getting through college well enough, and your job is a honest living that is keeping you afloat. I want you to know, I am proud of you."

"Really?" Danny asked and glanced up at him. His expression was a tad disbelieving, not that Vlad could really blame him.

"Yes," he informed the boy. "As much as I would be happy if I could just convince you to stay in my home and not let you worry about any of this, I can understand how this is your decision. You surpassed my expectations of you, though I suppose as often as you do that, I really should stop being so surprised."

"Yeah, you really should," he agreed and kissed the man. "But I forgive you."

"I appreciate that."

Danny smiled and stood up off his lover, who groaned a little from the loss of weight on his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked grumpily.

"I need to take a shower," Danny said. "You know I hate waking up early, so if I shower at night it means an extra bit of time that I can sleep in before I have to go to school or work in the morning."

"Oh, well then by all means," Vlad said as he stood up too, "let's get you cleaned off."

The younger halfa laughed a little at this and shook his head. A little disgruntled, Vlad raised his eyebrow in question. That hadn't really been the reaction he had hoped for.

"Sorry," Danny said as he continued to chuckle a little. "It's just I don't think we'll be able to do what you're probably thinking of."

"And why not?" he asked as he crossed in arms. He didn't even waste time denying what they both knew what he had been thinking. It would have been counterproductive anyway.

"Cause it's a single stall," Danny told him. "We wouldn't both fit anyway. Unless you want to watch, you're kinda out of luck."

"Well, that would be-"

"Joke Vlad."

Vlad threw his hands up in the air, clearly annoyed.

"Fine," he replied. "Go get cleaned up. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

Danny kissed him on the cheek chastely. It eased his temper, but only by a little bit.

"It'll only take a bit," he said. "You can use some of my pajamas. No need for you to sleep in the stuffy suit."  
Vlad would have replied that his suit was _not_ stuffy, but his lover was already walking off. Vlad allowed himself to watch the swaying hips, telling himself the boy would pay for his insolence soon enough before the bathroom door was closed and the billionaire moved to the bedroom to change. He was able to find a pair of comfortable black pajama pants and slipped them on, leaving he shirt in the drawer. It's not like he would need it anyway.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the door open and Danny walked in. Vlad grinned when he saw the boy was had nothing to conceal his body save for a towel around his waist. Long fingers dug through black hair that still looked a little damp and the older halfa nearly growled in his lust at the site. Danny smiled a little sheepishly, but the other man barely acknowledged it.

"Why do i get the feeling I should have grabbed clothes to dress in the bathroom?" he asked before the other man was on his, pinning him to the wall and kissing him fiercely. "Mmmph!"

Vlad practically pried Danny's mouth open with his own before his tongue darted inside to flick naughtily at the wet caverns. In mere seconds Danny was moaning deeply and the hand holding his towel slipped upwards to curl into Vlad's hair, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor with a barely audible plop.

"Maybe we should moved this to the bed?" Danny asked softly, already breathless.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Vlad answered before nipping at the boy's bottom lip.

Smiling, and seemingly not at all bothered by the fact nothing was covering him, he took Vlad's hands and led him backwards onto the bed. The older man climbed happily over him and they kissed hungrily, pressing into each other as moans and gasps filled the dim room.

Hands trailed over each other's body, pinching, tickling teasing. Vlad attacked Danny's lips once more and soon they were trying desperately to conquer one another, to dominate and please the other man they were touching so blatantly. Already the room smelled of sex and Danny breathed it in deeply as he fell back and stretched onto the bed, smirking invitingly at his lover.

"You look positively radiating," Vlad informed him as he looked down at his lover, sprawled out on the sheets and looking as if he wanted nothing more in the entire world for Vlad to be just as naked and bare as he was, to be taken and pleased like they both knew only he could.

"I want you Vlad," he said as he tugged at his pajama bottoms. "Come on, take me. Take me now."

"Oh, is that what you want?" he asked softly. "Want to be taken in this bed, driven right into this softly sheets of your's?"

Danny shivered as Vlad grabbed the thin blanket, rubbing it softly against Danny's cheek and then down his neck. It was amazing. He had slept in this bed so many times, his bare skin had touched the linen more times than he could count, but somehow this time with Vlad it felt so much more arousing, so much more erotic, so much more... naughty.

"Soft, sweet things are meant to be enjoyed," Vlad said and kissed him sweetly.

"Oh, I agree," the teenager replied softly as he smiled. "You have an ideas for specifics?"

The man only grinned in response, reaching over the younger man and grabbed a pillow. Fluffing it a few times, he looked at Danny expectantly.

"Flip over," he ordered gently. "On your stomach."

Eager to please, he did as he was told. He blinked in surprise when his hips were yanked up and the pillow that Vlad had was shoved under his hips, propping him up.

"Vlad?" he asked, his voice a bit of a whimper. The pillow felt so nice on his hips, pressing into him, every inch and crevice. It made him squirm at the sensations. It may have been very soft, but it was making him almost uncomfortably hard. As if that wasn't enough, the fingers gliding over his cheeks made him want to moan and twitch. It was agonizingly sweet and tortuous all at them same time, making him want even more.

"You're such a beautiful creature," Vlad whispered as he leaned down and licked and Danny's skin. His lover gasped and jumped slightly, no doubt surprised by the attention. Strong hands on his hips kept him from getting away though, and Vlad chuckled darkly.

"Come now, Little Badger," the older halfa purred. "Don't be shy. I only want to make you feel good."

Danny could only swallow at the ministrations as that wicked little tongue was drug over his skin. He flushed, his face feeling hot and sweaty, along with the rest of his body. And as his cheeks were spread, and he felt the wet moisture probe his whole, he thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh god," he moaned as his fingers clenched the sheets so hard that her knuckled had turned white. "Vlad!"

Kissed and licks ran over his behind. Every once in a while he was ever so slightly probed, but it wasn't enough. They both knew he was only teasing him, making him want more, driving him until he was crazy and restless. Danny knew Vlad wanted him to beg for more, and he was on too much of a high from all of this to think about doing anything else to deny him.

His eyelids fluttered as Vlad's tongue pushed inside of his ring of muscles, flicking slightly. It made him feel so hot and needy. He would have killed Vlad for making him feel this way but instead he only cried out and whined for more, playing into the role of the helpless little lover perfectly.

Honestly, for Danny, it had never been a role. Ever. For Vlad, that's exactly what he was and nothing would change it. Vlad was the only one that could ever make him feel safe enough to allow himself to be so relaxed and helpless.

Ironic considering how Vlad had made him so on guard for so many years before they'd been smart enough to realize they were crazy about each other.

"Vlad please," he whispered hoarsely. He felt wheezed and breathless, as if he had just run a ten mile marathon. "Stop teasing and... and take me dammit!"

He heard no words in response. Instead cool air hit his backside as Vlad drew away. Danny only had a moment to relax before he groaned deep in his throat as something much more thick and intrusive pierced inside of him, pushing into him slowly.

He groaned as the pace was set, slow yet hard. Vlad took his time as he pushed in, making Danny arch nearly off of the bed before he pulled out, only to push right back in. Already Danny was frustrated, but he doubted very much Vlad would care. Still, he said nothing to complain, not wanting what he did have to stop for any reason. He really did believe Vlad was cruel enough to do something like that to him too.

It was amazing, the sensations caused as he was taken on that bed, propped up by nothing more than a simple little pillow. Usually when he was on his stomach he would prop himself up on his knees, but this felt so much more wonderful. The cotton pressed against him, getting into every crevice and brushing his sensitive skin. It was so intoxicating, it made him want to scream.

Vlad leaned over him, nipping at his shoulder and Danny felt like he could skin into pure bliss. It was so rough and gentle all at the same time, and Danny never wanted it to end. He wanted Vlad to be there all the time, to hold him, kiss him, please him, and to know he was there to do the exact same thing.

"I love you," he moaned throatily before his head was pulled to the side and given a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, my wonderful Little Badger," he breathed against eager lips.

Their lovemaking continued, thrusts earned groans, groans turned into pleas, and before long Vlad was taking the boy hard and fast, a pace they both loved. Danny gave a yell, a long unbroken scream as hot pleasure burned inside of him for what seemed to be an eternity. His lover collapsed next to him when it was all over and they kissed, both of them sweaty and breathless, but more than content.

"Thanks for coming over," Danny said softly as he felt his eyes droop. "I had fun.

"Thanks for letting me come over," Vlad replied. "We'll have to do this again soon."

"You really want to come to my place again?" he asked happily.

"Yes. Though, maybe not your place next time," Vlad replied. "After all, if cotton made you this happy, we haven't been taking proper advantage of my vintage pillows."

Danny blushed deeply before he was pulled into another kiss. He should have been annoyed. He knew he was being teased, but somehow... He was pretty sure he could deal with it.

Besides, he kind of liked the idea.

End

Glad I was able to get this done, and glad that it turned out so well. That is always a bonus.

Hee, it's so much fun thinking up new ways to have this two have fun with each other. I really need to stop writing in the living room though. My roommates are probably starting to think it's normal for me to blush and giggle all the time at nothing. Ha. If they only knew.

Anyway, feel free to review if you liked it. Especially you SilverDragon63. Again, sorry it took so long. I really hope it was worth the wait and tha it was... as you said, fluffy. I tried to make it in both senses of the word. XD


End file.
